Say I Love You!
by Phanimation
Summary: After accidentally outing themselves to the Phandom during a YouNow show, Dan and Phil's popularity sores. As their fame rapidly increases, trouble ensues and tears the once loving couple apart. Phil decides to move out and Dan, heartbroken by his absence, leaves the flat and starts over. After over 2 years of not speaking, Dan promises Phil he'll make him say I love you again.


**Chapter 1: Accidental Confessions**

 _Surprise YouNow live stream in ten minutes, I hope to see you all there! ^-^ -AmazingPhil_

Within five minutes of announcing his soon to be YouNow presence, Phil's tweet had already accumulated three thousand retweets and loads of favorites. The blue eyed man smiled to himself as he entered his shared flat, which was surprisingly quiet and void of Yuri on Ice playing in the background or Dan cursing at Japanese people during an intense game of Mario Kart.

"Bear?" Phil lovingly called as he climbed up the stairs. His younger boyfriend adored the cute nickname, and it made Phil smile too. He felt little yellow butterflies flutter around inside his tummy whenever he said the word. "Bear, are you awake? Where are you?"

Silence. The dark haired man wandered into the kitchen and saw the kettle was left on, fresh tea leaves still brewing inside it. Phil instantly freaked out. Dan would _never_ leave the kettle turned on. He lunged forward and lifted the kettle off of the stove, burning himself in the process.

"Bloody hell!" Phil shrieked, struggling to carry the burning hot kettle.

Another warning bell went off in Phil's head. Why didn't Dan hear him scream? Why wasn't his boyfriend rushing into the room to see what was wrong?

"Bear, where are you?" he sobbed, the bleeding burns on his hand intensifying. "Why aren't you answering me!"

Phil groaned and pulled out the first aid kit from beneath their kitchen sink. PJ had given it to them as a housewarming gift when they first moved in because he _knew_ an accident was bound to happen in the Dan and Phil household. They had only used it two other times before, once when Phil tripped and fell down the stairs and Dan had to bandage him up, and the second time was when Dan accidentally dropped a cup of boiling hot tea on his bare toes.

The pale man awkwardly cleaned the fiery wound with hydrogen peroxide, clenching his teeth tightly together so he wouldn't scream out in pain. Once the wound was properly cleaned, Phil bandaged himself up and wrapped his hand. During the whole process, Dan never came in to check on him.

 _Where's my baby? Why isn't he answering me?_

"Danny bear!" Phil screamed, praying the neighbors wouldn't call the police on them again. But maybe the police _would_ need to be called if something bad had happened to his bear... "Danny bear, where are you?"

No response. Phil, now more than a bit worried and slightly frustrated, raced down the hallway and towards Dan's pitch black bedroom. He didn't even knock before throwing the door wide open.

"Dan?" Phil called into the darkness. All he got back in reply was absolute silence. He stepped into Dan's room and turned on the lights. His boyfriend wasn't resting in his bed or playing video games under the covers like usual. Phil let out a heart wrenching sob and continued screaming even more loudly than before. He was now in full existential crisis mode and seconds away from dialing 999.

"Danny please come out!" Phil begged hopelessly. "You're hurting me! You're scaring me!"

The ebony haired man slammed Dan's bedroom door shut and started desperately searching their home. Phil run from room to room, letting out loud cries when he discovered Dan wasn't in any of the places he checked, including his own empty bedroom.

 _If he's not upstairs in the attic, I'm dialing 999 and phoning Dan's parents._

The slim man slowly made his way up the stairs, hoping and praying to whichever god who was listening for his boyfriend to be safe. Phil let out a sigh of relief and cried tears of joy when he saw his bear lying face down on the couch with his TATONIF earplugs in and his Totoro plushie cuddled in long his arms.

Without thinking, the dark haired man punched Dan's arms and flicked on the lights.

"P-Phil!" Dan yelled, exhausted from browsing the internet all night. "Jesus Christ, you scared me!"

"I scared you?" Phil repeated, his voice breaking a little bit at the end. Dan paused when he saw the fresh tears welling in Phil's ice blue eyes. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I was _this close_ to phoning 999 and getting in touch with your entire family! I was going to ring your mother and father, and if they didn't answer, I was going to text message Adrian and see if he knew where you were!"

The moment Dan saw a single tear fall from Phil's right eye he instantly pulled the older man into his arms and skillfully pinned him against the bed. Dan mindlessly ran kisses all along Phil's still shaking body and tenderly stroked his hands through his silky soft dark hair.

"Philly, what happened to your hand?" Dan asked, his voice laced with obvious worry and concern.

"It's stupid," Phil mumbled in response. "And it's _your_ fault anyway!"

"How is it my fault?" Dan questioned, using the most soothing voice he could manage.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still mad at you!" Phil shouted angrily.

Dan held the raven haired man closer to his chest, refusing to let Phil go.

"You didn't answer your phone," Phil whimpered. "I rang you so many times, but you never answered! After last time, you promised me you would _always_ answer your stupid phone! I thought... I thought something _bad_ happened to you, Daniel."

 _Fuck_ , Dan thought to himself. Dan knew he really screwed up when Phil called him by his full name.

"I promised you nothing like that would ever happen again," Dan declared.

"It should have never happened in the first place," Phil remarked, his voice still shaking. "But it happened anyway, and it was the worst thing in the world."

"Angel, I'm sorry," he apologized kindly, kissing the shell of Phil's incredibly sensitive ear. The older man hissed and melted into the younger man's strong arms. "I'm so, so, _so_ insanely sorry for everything I've done wrong. I love you more than anything and I'm sorry that I scared you again."

" _Again_ ," the blue eyed man whispered beneath his breath. "You scared me _again_."

Phil, unable to look at Dan any longer, simply rose from the bed and left the room without a word. The brown haired man flopped down onto his bed and groaned. He loved his boyfriend to death, but when Phil was upset, it usually took a miracle for him to forgive Dan. Well, a miracle, or an extended period of time where Dan constantly begged for forgiveness.

 _~Page Break~_

"Hey guys!" Phil cheered, waving at all of his fans through the laptop's video camera with his left hand. After all, he didn't want them to see his newly formed injury. "I'm sorry I'm late, but as you all know by now, it's always madness in the Dan and Phil household!"

Phil made playful banter with his audience for over five minutes, waiting for the number of viewers to increase so he could officially start the show. He smiled every time he mentioned Dan in one of his silly anecdotes, but on the inside he felt like he was dying. He hated arguing with Dan, or being angry with him in general, but there are just some things that are completely unacceptable.

"Since most of you are here now, let's start off the show by reading some comments!" The blue eyed man frowned as he scrolled through the scarily similar comments section.

 _Jennix27: Why does it look like you've been crying? :(_

 _EvieGee: Phil your eyes are red and puffy is something wrong?_

 _PhandomCryBaby: My poor smol bean is crying noooo xc_

 _Gleek007: Phillyyy what'sss wrongggg?_

"No no don't worry about me! I'm fine," Phil lied, plastering a fake but convincing smile across his grief-stricken face.. "Seriously you guys, nothing's wrong! I just had some trouble with my contact lenses I swear."

Despite Phil's best attempts to calm his quickly growing audience, it was no use. His fans knew when something was wrong. Phil saw another premium message pop onto the screen from his top fan.

 _EvieGee: What happened? :c_

"Nothing happened, EvieGee," Phil lied again. "Everything's okay."

Phil glanced over to his bed and remembered he was going to show his fans the new manga he had purchased.

"Oh! I was going to show you guys something super awesome and cool!" he declared eagerly, incredibly thankful for the momentary distraction. Phil rolled over to his bed and brought back the complete box set of the manga Junjou Romantica.

"So one of you guys, well a lot of you guys, told me I should read this manga and now I'm finally going to do it! I still have no idea what it's about yet but the box art is super pretty and you guys all say it's amazing, no pun intended, so I'll give it a whirl! Hold on, let me see if I can find the Tweet that told me to read this."

Phil swiftly pulled out his iPhone and unlocked it. He clicked on the Twitter app and immediately started scrolling down his feed.

"Angel, can I come in?" Dan called from the hallway, lightly knocking on Phil's door. Phil instantly felt his entire face go white. If he heard Dan, he was pretty damn sure the other twenty three thousand audience members online heard him as well.

"Right now isn't a good time!" Phil shouted, praying that Dan would go away.

Ignoring his wishes, Dan entered the bedroom anyway. His eyes were red from crying and he had tear trails stained on his cheeks.

"Angel, please, can we just talk about this? I said I was sorry..."

Phil knew that voice. Right now Dan was in his needy space. Needy space was basically when his boyfriend needed hugs, kisses, cuddles, and constant reassurance from Phil that he wanted him and loved him just as much as Dan did.

"Danny, it's not a good time right now," Phil insisted between gritted teeth.

 _Dammit_ , Phil cursed to himself. _I accidentally called him Danny on camera!_

Out of the corner of his eye Phil could see the comments section going crazy. He had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

 _PotterHeadForever: Domestic arguments with Dan and Phil!_

 _LifeofMarcy: ARE WE CURRENTLY WITNESSING THE OUTING OF PHAN OR?_

 _Phanic!AttheChemicalDisco: Is this another prank or is this totally for real?!_

A still sleepy Dan walked over to Phil and plopped down onto his lap. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and placed a passionate kiss against the older man's trembling lips.

"Please forgive me?" Dan pleaded sweetly, his swollen red lips only centimeters away from Phil's. He bated his beautiful long eyelashes, just like he knew Phil liked, and suggestively bit his bottom lip. "I can't stand it when you're angry with me."

The younger man leaned in again and captured Phil's lips with his own, tugging on his hair in a desperate attempt to pull him in closer.

 _Screw it_ , Phil told himself. _They know now. They know everything. Might as well kiss my boyfriend like I mean it._

Phil kissed him back fiercely, slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth and tugging on his bottom lip just like he knew Dan wanted it. Dan giggled and rested his head against Phil's heaving chest, a lovesick grin glossed across his happy face.

"Um, Dan," Phil murmured breathlessly.

"What is it angel?" Dan questioned, his sadness now completely evaporated and a genuine smiled still clearly painted across his pretty face.

Phil turned his head and motioned towards the video camera.

"Just edit that out," Dan said nonchalantly. "You've done it a million times before," he exclaimed, leaning in and kissing Phil again.

"I would," Phil muttered, pulling away from his overly needy boyfriend. "But it's live on YouNow..."

Dan rapidly looked at the camera, and then Phil, and then back at the camera again.

"Oh shit."

 **End of the first chapter!**

 **Wow, I'm actually very happy with how this turned out. It literally took me over six hours to write this chapter, but that's because I kept editing, adding dialogue, rewriting scenes, etc. until I felt like it was finally as perfect as it could be.**

 **Anyway, if you guys could leave a review, follow this story, share it, favorite it, etc. it would mean the world to me because I worked so hard on it and I have a lot in store for where I want this phanfic to go (: Until next time, thank you all for reading, and I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

 **~Naya**


End file.
